Accidente
by Ayumi Von Tesla
Summary: Incluso después de muerto, Thrax era capaz de perseguir al ex policía... hasta el fin del mundo. De la forma mas literal en la que un fantasma puede asegurar su supervivencia. Cómo lidiar con ello y las nuevas amenazas que parecen estar a por su cabeza? No main Yaoi pero si M-preg
1. Fenómeno Extraño

**CAP 1**

**"Fenómeno extraño"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No podía dejar de pensar en ello.**

**Se mordía el labio inferior, golpeteaba el volante con los dedos y le daba un vistazo cada cierto tiempo a su teléfono móvil como si esperara que en cualquier momento este estallase o fuese a prenderse en llamas tan solo por el hecho de encontrarse a su lado; incluso en mas de una ocasión se había encontrado a punto de chocar con alguna otra de las células cercanas solo por tomar el teléfono y revisar si no había llamadas de emergencia o mensajes**

**-OZZY!- regañó la píldora de colores rojo y amarillo cada vez mas nerviosa- en verdad, sabes cuántas reglas de transito has violado en los últimos treinta minutos!?**

**-Lo siento, lo siento!- se disculpó el glóbulo blanco con verdadero nerviosismo antes de suspirar profundamente- es solo… bueno…**

**-Entiendo lo que dices**

**El medicamento contra la gripe asintió una sola vez antes de apoyarse en el borde de la ventana bajada del coche para observar a los otros conductores**

**-Aunque a veces me pregunto si no sería mas fácil que simplemente nos quedaramos en casa para esperar a que nos lleguen los casos, como sería lo normal para una agencia de detectives y no estar buscando cualquier lio para intervenir**

**Dijo nuevamente aquella píldora de gran tamaño a lo que su compañero dejó salir una risotada sarcástica**

**-Si hiciéramos eso, mi estimado compañero, nuestra vida sería una completa rueda de rutina aburrida- hizo una mueca antes de girar en una calle cercana- y no queremos eso, verdad?**

**-Bueno… tienes que admitir que tu vida ya no es taaan aburrida Ozzy. Después de todo…**

**El glóbulo blanco había frenado tan de golpe que los claxon y el sonido de todos aquellos autos que viajaban a buena velocidad detrás de él parecieron atravesarlo todo como una ola, pasando por un lado del coche del ex policía y dejándole ver sus puños levantados en su contra**

**-Fíjate por donde manejas, imbécil!**

**-Ahhh! Pero si siguiera conservando mi empleo!**

**Suspiró el de barba de candado antes de observar de reojo y con molestia a su compañero que ahora, trataba de encogerse en su asiento en una mezcla entre el susto por el posible accidente y la expresión del otro**

**-En verdad Drix?**

**-Lo lamento- se disculpó rápidamente la píldora amarilla antes de que su compañero volviese a poner en marcha su vehículo- pero no veo porqué te alteras tanto cuando la menciono… digo, ya ha pasado suficiente tiempo como para que te hagas a la idea, o no?**

**-Hacerme a la idea?- inquirió el glóbulo blanco levantando los ojos con tensión- si no puedo voltearme ni un solo segundo hacia otra parte sin tener una llamada porque nuevamente se ha metido en problemas! Comienzo a odiar el teléfono!**

**-Bueno, es un proceso natural en el crecimiento de cualquier ser vivo- se rió la píldora con ánimos- además… es parte de las responsabilidades que tiene uno como madr…**

**El segundo frenado en seco no había tenido tanta suerte como el primero, siendo una camioneta la afortunada en golpear por detrás el coche del glóbulo; sin embargo al parecer solo por inercia, la otra célula pareció pensar que sería acusada de algo y huyó sin pensárselo demasiado**

**Osmosis Jones se pasó una mano por el rostro antes de ver de reojo a su mejor amigo que se sostenía con el susto pintado por toda la cara, a la parte frontal del coche**

**-Esa palabrita Drixy…**

**-Lo siento, lo he olvidado… podrías dejar de detenerte tan abruptamente?- inquirió el de color rojo y amarillo- comienzo a sentir mareos lo que significa que estas sobrepasando mi propia dosis de resistencia a estos- suplicó antes de negar varias veces con la cabeza- además… si mal no recuerdo, era algo que TU habías deseado, lo olvidas?**

**El glóbulo azul hizo una mueca con la boca y la torció de lado al tiempo que apretaba las manos en el volante**

**-Por supuesto que no… cómo olvidarlo?- soltó con tensión y levantando la vista- creeme que de haber sabido que de entre trillones y trillones de células esto iba a tener que pasarme a mí, me hubiera cerrado la bocaza a base de dentina!**

**…FLASH BACK…**

**-Pero Ozzy… eres hombre… no puedes estar embarazado! Simplemente no puedes!- decía una glóbulo blanco completamente alterada mientras que la píldora bicolor intentaba ser razonable**

**-Por qué no? Es un país libre…**

**-María tiene razón Ozzy… Ozzy?**

**-… y si es niña le pondré Ernia… es un lindo nombre…!- replicaba el varón meciéndose en una mecedora y tejiendo el mameluco que pensaba que utilizaría para la pequeña vida por venir… o lo que él creía que lo era**

**-Ozzy…**

**….FIN FLASH BACK….**

**-Y al final resulta que terminó convirtiéndose en un engendro asqueroso… que se aprovechaba de estar dentro de mi cuerpo!... maldito Strepto Jabba y sus estúpidas ideas**

**Bufó el detective conduciendo con un poco mas de cuidado y permitiéndole a su mejor amigo el relajarse lo suficiente para soltar el tablero de su coche que de todas formas mostraba los puntos donde el medicamento había enterrado los dedos**

**-Y te la pasaste lamentando el asunto por dos meses seguidos- suspiró Drix apoyando el brazo en la ventana del coche antes de sonreir por la forma en que su compañero cambiaba la expresión de su rostro**

**-Esa vez estaba de broma- soltó el glóbulo dando vuelta en una vena menor del cuerpo- jamás imaginé que algo así podía convertirse en verdad!**

**Soltó moviendo una mano para hacer ademanes a lo que la píldora rió suavemente**

**-Eso ocurre por no colocarle techo al coche…**

**-Si le pusiera el techo, querido amigo mio, nos veríamos en la misma situación apretada de cuando vivíamos en Frank**

**Gruñó Osmosis**

**El auto se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo y el glóbulo azul apoyó un lado de su rostro en una mano, respirando profundamente como si meditara a lo que su mejor amigo observó mejor aquel lugar y entonces…**

**-Aquí fue donde ocurrió todo, cierto?**

**-Cierto…**

**…..FLASH BACK…..**

**-Escuché que el colegio de Hector le está brindando con un medicamento experimental para proteger a los mas jóvenes de una epidemia que se ha soltado de pronto en todos los distritos escolares**

**El glóbulo blanco se encontraba recostado de espaldas sobre el capó de su auto con mas manos detrás de la nuca y las gafas de sol puestas mientras que su compañero de trabajo y casi de vida, se dedicaba a leer un folleto que habían entregado a todos los habitantes en ciudad Héctor, realmente preocupados por aquella enfermedad que ya se había cobrado tantas vidas en diferentes lugares y que amenazaba con llegar inminentemente al pequeño pueblo donde vivía el humano que ellos habitaban**

**-Deberíamos preocuparnos por esta infección?**

**Inquirió Drix al aire levantando la vista del papel que sostenía**

**-Jum… no creo que pueda ser peor de lo que hayamos enfrentado en el pasado- replicó Osmosis bostezando sonoramente y acómodandose mejor en el sitio donde estaba mientras que la píldora negaba un par de veces con la cabeza**

**-Al menos sabes si tiene algún efecto secundario?**

**-Multiplicación de aquellas células con las cuáles tenga contacto el químico- dijo Maria Amino a través del radio del auto que siempre conectaba con el de la estación de policía- provoca que la información genética de las células haga una separación parecida a la de las encargadas de la reproducción del cuerpo, formando una entidad aparte… creo que Ozzy recuerda algo de eso**

**Esta vez la voz de la mujer sonó divertida a lo que el aludido se bajó apenas las gafas como si pudiera verla a través del aparato**

**-Ja, ja… que graciosa…**

**-En todo caso, la separación se prevee que sea la encargada de la formación de anticuerpos auxiliares para protegernos de el virus que esta provocando todo esto, si es que llega a ingresar en el cuerpo de los humanos**

**-Pero… eso solo sucederá si alguien es tocado por ese químico en específico, no?**

**Inquirió el glóbulo blanco a lo que el radio pareció permanecer en silencio durante varios momentos antes de que la voz de la Amino volviese a hacer aparición**

**-Si, estás en lo correcto… básicamente- dijo esta antes de que ambos amigos se observasen finalmente con un dejo parecido a la preocupación en sus rostros**

**-Sin embargo aún así la posibilidad de que verdaderamente ocurra la multiplicación en si es un caso raro, no María?**

**Habló nuevamente la pastilla que fue respondida rápidamente por la joven célula de defensa**

**-No tanto… de hecho se esta voceando a recomendación que toda célula que pueda permanezca dentro de casa con algunas excepciones elegidas por la central en el cerebro para que pueda formarse la producción de defensas pero que esta no afecte a la mayoría de la población de manera descontrolada**

**Dijo la mujer**

**Ni bien había terminado de sonar la voz por la radio del coche y ambos amigos se habían observado con la decisión muda de volver inmediatamente a sus casas, una ligera lluvia de pelusa amarilla comenzó a hacer aparición sobre ellos provocando que las células mas precavidas tan solo abriesen sus paraguas mientras que otras observaban el extraño fenómeno y las mas alertas se encerraran bajo el techo mas cercano que tuviesen**

**-AHHHH! No puede ser! Estamos en el exterior!**

**Chilló Osmosis Jones saltando del capó de su auto y esforzándose en esquivar tanta pelusa como podía mientras que su compañero agitaba los brazos con miedo**

**-Me están tocando todas!**

**-Tu eres un medicamento, a ti no te hará nada… yo estoy en pura membrana!- exclamaba con mas intensidad el glóbulo blanco antes de meterse dentro del interior de la cápsula cuyas puertas de resguardo de armas ahora estaban abiertas en par al hacerle espacio dentro del torso a la célula**

**Tan pronto esta se había resguardado, la extraña lluvia de pelusas se detuvo haciendo que ambos amigos suspirasen en alivio y que el glóbulo blanco finalmente saliese del cuerpo del mas alto secándose la frente con alivio**

**-Creí que no la contaría…- musitó**

**Al menos antes de que una solitaria molécula de pelusa mucho mas grande de lo normal y que brillaba con una extraña luz cayese en la nuca de la célula que se erizó de golpe y se congeló en el mismo lugar**

**-Drixie…**

**-Si?**

**-Algo… me ha caído… en la nuca…**

**Murmuró el ex policía con los ojos en blanco y con su propia alma comenzando a salirse por su boca a lo que la píldora gritó como mujer en película en blanco y negro, casi cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos**

**-No digas eso!**

**-Pues si te lo digo!**

**Chilló el de barba negra comenzando a saltar e intentando rascarse el cuello con ayuda de su mejor amigo antes de que los dos se diesen cuenta con horror, de que ya n había nada que pudiesen hacer**

**-Ay, no…**

**…FIN FLASH BACK…**

**-Es verdad… y naturalmente que tenía que ocurrirte a ti…**

**-A una célula tan varonil como yo…**

**-Claro**

**-Drix!**

**-Solo digo que no es algo tan fácil de olvidar- se explicó la pastilla antes de levantar una mano para saludar a unos cuantos trabajadores del camino que le devolvían el gesto con agrado- realmente fue un gran susto el que pasaste…**

**-Aún no me recupero de esto, compañero- suspiró el glóbulo apoyándose suavemente en el volante sin avanzar a pesar de que las luces ya habían cambiado de color- y… hacia dónde íbamos?**

**-Hacia la garganta porque tenía que recargar parte de mis armas- respondió con paciencia la píldora- pero mientras hablabas te desviaste hasta esta zona…**

**-Oh…- musitó el glóbulo blanco antes de tomar el volante y girarlo para regresar al rumbo que buscaban la primera vez**

**Era verdad. **

**Tanto tiempo transcurrido o al menos así lo sentía y aún no superaba lo que había ocurrido a partir de ese momento y hasta el día actual de su existencia en la que tuviese que adaptarse a tantas cosas y solamente porque…**

**Maldito fuera Thrax**

**Incluso desde el otro mundo continuaba recordándole que si bien ya se había deshecho de él una vez había ciertas cosas que volvían para quedarse al pegarse a los demás como alguna clase de sustancia asquerosa e indestructible**

**Incluso como para haberlo seguido hasta Héctor…**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Una vez en la boca, ambos sujetos se encontraban de pie sobre la lengua mientras que la píldora iba tomando varios restos de jabón y espuma de la boca del niño al tiempo que el glóbulo blanco gruñía y se metía las manos dentro de la chamarra**

**-Realmente este lugar solo me trae escalofríos…**

**Gruñó de mal humor al tiempo que era ignorado por su mejor amigo**

**-Oye Drix! Te falta mucho? En verdad quiero irme de aquí… y sigo sin entender porqué tienes que guardarte esas cosas para llevar…**

**-Es parte de mi armamento y lo sabes bien- respondió con un suspiro de paciencia la píldora mientras que el glóbulo pateaba un resto de comida cercano- pronto acabaré**

**-Por favor. En verdad que comienzo a ponerme paranoico…**

**Murmuró el hombre antes de levantar la mitara al percibir como un segundo auto se acercaba rápidamente para darles alcance. María Amino detuvo su patrulla policial al lado del automóvil del glóbulo blanco que levantó una ceja con extrañeza; no era normal teniéndola en un sitio como aquel si no había algún crimen o asunto importante de por medio**

**-Buenas noches muchachos**

**Saludó la mujer sonriendo amablemente hacia la píldora para luego, observar con un tono un poco mas sereno hacia el de la barba**

**-Ozzy…**

**-María- saludó con gesto sin importancia el glóbulo blanco antes de sacar su billetera, recordando que aún tenía que ir a pagar unas cuantas cuentas de su apartamento en el ojo**

**-Cómo estás Maria?- saludó con cordialidad el medicamento de dos colores antes de darle un codazo de mal humor a su mejor amigo que saltó por aquello**

**-Oye!**

**-Estoy muy bien, muchas gracias por preguntar Drix- replicó la mujer volviendo a suavizar el gesto para luego, observar al ex policía que continuaba gruñendo la maña suerte que tenía- de hecho, vine a verte a ti, Ozzy…**

**-A mi?- soltó con sorpresa la célula finalmente apartando la vista de si billetera a lo que la policía asintió una vez colocándose las manos en la cadera- pero si esta vez no he hecho nada!**

**-No, no lo hiciste tu- dijo con cuidado la glóbulo… provocando que de golpe el hombre perdiese todos los colores que poseía**

**-Por favor… dime que no es verdad**

**-Arteria hacia la pierna derecha, colapsada…**

**-No, no, no…**

**-La circulación se cortó lo suficiente como para que Hector lo notara y tuviese que ir a revisión- la mujer sonrió de lado con un gesto de lastima a lo que el otro continuaba moviendo la boca como si balbucease- el alcalde Dynamo esta que se trepa por las paredes…**

**El glóbulo blanco parecía haberse quedado completamente sin voz a lo que la mujer comenzó a reir un poco**

**-Oh! Olvide decirte que no ha parado de quejarse acerca de que los explotamos a Drix y a ti?- inquirió con un gesto curioso- de donde crees que haya sacado tan interesante idea?**

**-Demonios!**

**Soltó de golpe el glóbulo blanco sin soportar mas antes de correr a las prisas hacia su coche y arrancarlo tan rápido como había podido… para luego regresar en un instante y detenerse al lado de la mujer que se cruzó de brazos como aguardando**

**-Ehm… a dónde se la han llevado?**

**-A la comandancia principal, ya deberías de haberlo imaginado- respondió la aludida con paciencia- sin embargo tendrás que darte prisa. Ha tratado de escapar al menos unas treinta veces y el jefe Glúteo no creo que soporte el perder otra reja de celda como lo ha estado haciendo en las últimas horas… ten por seguro que te las cobrará a ti…**

**-No lo dudo… creo que piensa que soy alguna clase de millonario o que me crece el dinero en el… en fin, gracias por venir a avisarme María**

**Agradeció el de barba antes de volver a pisar el acelerador y desaparecer de aquel sitio tan rápido como era capaz de conducir. María y Drix comenzaron a reir con diversión por las expresiones que había compuesto el glóbulo blanco para luego, la mujer virarse un poco había el mas alto que se había quedado solo y abandonado en aquel lugar**

**-Te llevo?**

**-Te lo agradecería mucho Maria- dijo la pastilla con alivio en la voz antes de dirigirse con esta hacia su propio vehículo- realmente Ozzy necesitará apoyo emocional en estos momentos…**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Mientras tanto finalmente el glóbulo blanco pisaba el freno de su auto profundamente aunque por la velocidad que había llevado, casi se lleva de encuentro dos patrullas policiales estacionadas haciendo que sus dueños saltasen hacia la banqueta con el pánico pintado… y aún así, lejos de hacerle gestos al glóbulo recién llegado tan solo se cubrían los oídos y parecían buscar la forma de alejarse de las puertas del edificio como si este tuviese algo que los repeliera**

**-Finalmente llegas!**

**El comandante Glúteo salía de su propia comandancia imitando al resto de sus hombres que parecían huir en tropel de aquel lugar bajo las mas variadas excusas, todos con el mismo gesto en sus rostros**

**El glóbulo blanco de la chamarra marrón se pasó una mano por un lado del rostro, comenzando a rascarse la mejilla**

**-Haznos un favor y saca a tu maldito monstruo de mi comandancia!- exigió señalando hacia el otro lado de las puertas de cristal- antes de que termine por decidir a sacarla definitivamente del cuerpo! Comienzo a entrar en una crisis nerviosa!**

**-Claro… yo me encargo…**

**Dijo con paciencia el hombre antes de entrar despacio a aquellas oficinas, respirando profundo todos los recuerdos que le venían de cuando alguna vez trabajase en un sitio similar hacia tanto tiempo…**

**-Dejenme salir de esta maldita celda!**

**Y un poco mas allá repentinamente, al fondo del pasillo donde mantenían a los criminales temporales hasta que les hacían juicio una reja de metal salía disparada de golpe hasta la pared del lado contrario haciendo que Osmosis Jones rodase los ojos con irritación y se acercase**

**-Al fin! Cuando entenderán que estas malditas cosas no van a… no van… a…**

**Una pequeño glóbulo blanco se detuvo de sus palabras atropelladas y violentas mientras abría grandemente sus ojos al tiempo que veía como el hombre cerca de ella se cruzaba de brazos con expresión severa, provocando que la pequeña de ojos amarillos estirase nuevamente la reja a su lugar y la aferrase con ambas manos para mantenerla en su sitio**

**-Yo no fui!**

**-Ernia Jones, estás en serios problemas…- dijo el glóbulo blanco colocándose sus gafas de sol para dar una impresión mas dura, solo bajándolas un poco para enfatizar su mirada dura sobre la pequeña con cola de caballo que se encogió un poco mas donde estaba- te die que no quería que salieras de casa hasta que yo regresara de trabajar…**

**-Lo siento…**

**-Ya que…- el glóbulo blanco suspiró pesadamente y negó un par de veces con la cabeza para luego, estirar la reja que terminó de caerse para permitir que la niña saliese de aquel lugar y avanzase muy lentamente al lado del otro que simplemente, continuó su camino hasta pasar al lado de todos los elementos policiales que se veían realmente irritados**

**Una vez llegados a la altura del comandante de aquel edificio el glóbulo blanco hizo ademán de sacar su billetera pero entonces, el jefe de aquella estación levantó una mano y volteó el rostro hacia otro lado con verdadera incomodidad**

**-Solo… llévate a la bestia…**

**Dijo, haciendo que el hombre asintiera y tomara del brazo a su hija, arrastrándola de este hasta donde ya lo esperaba su mejor amigo con expresión preocupada**

**-Que tal fue todo?**

**-A este paso recibiremos tarjeta de cliente frecuente- masculló el glóbulo blanco antes de meter a su hija en el coche que saltó con sorpresa antes de cruzarse de brazos y ver hacia otro lado- te dije que me esperaras en casa, jovencita!**

**-Me la paso encerrada en la casa!- se quejó la niña golpeando ambas manos en el asiento- solo quiero salir! No esmi culpa que todos los demás niños me vean como si… como si… fuera alguna clase de plaga!**

**-Oye… lo sé- el glóbulo blanco suspiró con paciencia y se agachó a nivel de la niña sentada y le levantó la barbilla con suavidad para que lo viese a los ojos- pero me preocupo mucho por ti… y si algo llegara a sucederte…**

**-Lo se…- gimió la pequeña antes de abrazarse a sí misma- solo no quiero estar… encerrada para siempre como si hubiera hecho algo malo…**

**-Escucha… Eri…- el hombre acarició con cariño su mejilla y trató de sonreírle lo mejor que pudo- todos comprendemos que no podemos mantenerte cautiva en la casa- dijo a lo que la pequeña le devolvió la mirada con algunas lágrimas en los ojos- pero al menos trata de esperar hasta que mamá y tio Drix regresen… podrías hacerme ese favor?**

**-Es porque te avergüenzo?**

**Inquirió con tono débil la pequeña a lo que el otro abrió grandemente los ojos**

**-De donde sacas esas cosas?**

**-No me dejas llamarte mamá cuando hay otras personas**

**Osmosis Jones suspiró profundo antes de apoyar su frente con la de su pequeña hija mientras dejaba que esta también se relajase un poco.**

**Cómo explicarle todo aquel asunto a una niña de tan solo siete años que no podría comprender todas las implicaciones que la situación de ambos significaban para el resto de una ciudad a la que muy poco le importaba lo que había detrás de eso? Finalmente sonrió y negó un par de veces con la cabeza para luego, despeinar a la chiquilla delante suyo**

**-Oye!**

**-Hablaremos de esto en la casa, con mas calma- ofreció con tono amable- ahora… quien quiere un moco helado?**

**-Yo, yo!**

**-Eso creí…- rió el ex policia antes de hacerle una seña a su compañero Drix que asintió satisfecho con el fin de aquella conversación… sin percatarse que un poco mas allá una figura larga y torcida se removía, espiando el cuartel de policía y moviendo sus dedos con intenciones malignas detrás de ello…**

**….TBC…**


	2. Garras

**"Garras"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aquella noche las cosas no parecían ser normales para el chico de cabellos castaños que se removía en sueños, murmurando varias palabras con cansancio y dejando ver una mirada algo perdida mientras un ligero rubor se hacía presente por sobre la nariz y las mejillas dando fe de que algo no estaba bien en lo referente a la salud de este; una mano se movió hasta descansar en la frente del chico que había comenzado a sudar suavemente**

**-Fiebre… no puede ser…**

**La madre del chico negó un par de veces con la cabeza para después, enderezarse y hacer un ligero ruido desaprobatorio con la lengua**

**-No recuerdo que haya efectos secundarios a largo plazo para las vacunas que te dan en la escuela, mucho menos para los medicamentos**

**Musitó mas para sí misma aquella mujer antes de darse la vuelta con gesto resignado**

**-Ni hablar… veamos si tengo algo en el botiquín para arreglar esto…**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-Maldita sea… en verdad!?**

**Paul Dynamo golpeaba su escritorio de cuya parte superior salieron volando papeles acumulados en todas direcciones, haciendo gritar a sus trabajadores que intentaron atraparlos en el aire**

**-Dejen de moverse como idiotas y arreglen esto!**

**Exclamó aquella célula con furia mientras que un poco mas allá un secretario se asomaba por la puerta, cubriendo la base de un teléfono**

**-La central del dolor dice que comienza a extenderse una reacción extraña en las piernas**

**Dijo antes de chillar y esconder la cabeza al ser lanzada una papelera hacia donde segundos antes había estado asomado**

**-No me digas?... y la temperatura esta subiendo también…- espetó con coraje antes de apuntar a otro de sus asistentes presentes que parecía bastante aterrado con la reacción de su jefe- qué demonios se supone que esta haciendo la policía? Llama al jefe Glúteo y dile que quiero esto arreglado en este mismo instante!**

**-Si señor!**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Enfrente del ojo que en aquellos momentos se encontraba cubierto por el párpado, un desesperado glóbulo blanco intentaba por todos los medios de meter a la cama a su inquieta hija que no parecía estar muy deseosa de dormir; después de haber volteado casi de cabeza su apartamento intentando agotarla lo único que había conseguido era un espectacular dolor de cabeza y una desesperación que con el tiempo ya parecía acumularse en el banco de su paciencia agotada**

**-Eri! Ya basta!- soltó el ex policía intentando capturar a la cría que terminó por colarse entre sus piernas y correr hasta la sala donde estaba la píldora amarilla que comenzó a marearse al ver a la chiquilla correr a su alrededor- esto no es gracioso! Voy a contar hasta tres y mas vale que ya estés debajo de las sábanas!**

**-No quiero!**

**Soltó la criaturilla mientras que Drix se cubría los ojos que ya parecían estar a punto de dar vueltas tan rápido como lo hacía la pequeña célula**

**-Santas píldoras!**

**-Estoy hablando muy en serio, jovencita!**

**Soltó el hombre antes de saltar en el aire dispuesto a capturar a la niña pero con tan mal tino que esta tan solo se apartó y el glóbulo blanco terminó chocando de frente con su mejor amigo, acabando ambos en el suelo y con gesto de sentirse totalmente derrotados; como era posible que una mocosa de poco tiempo de edad fuese capaz de volverlos locos a ese grado en que incluso, ya hasta llorar deseaban?**

**Sin embargo al siguiente momento la criatura parecía cabecear a pesar de todo y, muy lentamente se trepó hasta el sillón donde se quedó dormida en menos de un segundo**

**-Por favor dime que en verdad ya se durmió…**

**Pidió el glóbulo blanco enderezándose de encima del torso de su amigo que se acomodó la extraña cabeza, antes de observar la acompasada respiración de la chiquilla**

**-Eso parece…**

**-Te lo juro compadre… nada en este universo podría haberme preparado para algo como esto**

**Suspiró pesadamente para luego, tomar su chamarra que se encontraba colgada del respaldo de aquel sillón y luego colocarlo sobre el cuerpo de la niña que se apretujó mas en este**

**-Y no repitas eso de que era algo que yo quería!**

**Advirtió apuntando al medicamento que se rió en tono bajo antes de ver como el glóbulo se dejaba caer sentado al lado de su hija y le pasaba una mano por la cabeza; muy a desgana terminó por sonreir algo enternecido al escuchar a esta murmurar su nombre en sueños**

**-A veces es un demonio y en otras ocasiones, parece todo un angelito… un angelito maligno**

**Drix sonrió ante las palabras del detective que se estiró y bostezó para luego, alargar una mano y tomar una taza vacía de café en una mesita cercana y observarla con el ceño fruncido como si no recordase cuando la hubiese dejado ahí**

**-Tomando en cuenta quien es su padre, supongo que hay que agradecer que no se haya comido a nadie aún…**

**-Thrax no comía personas… las derretía pero no recuerdo que haya sido caníbal**

**La mirada exceptica del glóbulo blanco y la forma en que levantó la ceja hizo reir nuevamente a la enorme píldora**

**-Pues a veces me quedan las dudas… yo estaba seguro de que de haber podido, me hubiera comido…**

**-A veces eres muy exagerado Ozzy- se rió Drix antes de parpadear y fruncir el ceño levantando la vista- este verano ha sido muy extraño…**

**-Creo- replicó el glóbulo blanco antes de mover la cabeza como si se despejara de algo- soy yo o está haciendo mucho calor? Maldito Dynamo y su costumbre de hacer tapar a Hector hasta la cabeza…**

**-Una infección menor?- sugirió el enorme ser de dos colores al escuchar las sirenas de policía pasar en la calle externa a donde ellos se encontraban- los agentes del jefe Glúteo ya se están moviendo…**

**-Bueno… no puede ser tan grave- comentó el Jones con un ligero escalofrío como si tratara de convencerse a sí mismo aunque los recuerdos de un evento parecido se hacían presentes**

**No podía ser Thrax, él ya estaba muerto y sus fiebres habían sido muy altas y demasiado rápidas… tampoco podía ser el inepto primo secundario a ese virus idiota, él mismo había visto a Escarlatina hacerse menos que polvo en su único encuentro**

**Entonces?**

**-Creo que en verdad soy un paranoico- musitó para si mismo antes de cerrar los ojos y apoyar la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón pensando en irse pronto a dormir**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-200… 300… 400…**

**Una mujer de piel en tono verde oscuro iba contando con un sujetapapeles y una pequeña pluma todas aquellas diminutas criaturas que se iban multiplicando una tras otra a partir de algo que parecía ser un huevo grande y que iban corriendo en diferentes direcciones de aquel callejón donde se encontraban, dispuestos a esparcir su enfermedad por tantos lados fueran capaces de llegar en muy poco tiempo**

**Solamente una de aquellas criaturas tenía una figura diferente, mas similar a la de un niño con algo que simulaba a una cabellera negra y cortada hacia los lados de donde debían de estar las orejas y que observaba con ojos preocupados a aquella dama alta y de expresión burlona**

**-Muy pronto, muy pronto…**

**-Humm… disculpa, madre?**

**Musitó aquel chico sin que la aludida pareciese haber notado en algo la voz del crío que carraspeó un poco**

**-No te parece que si nos seguimos multiplicando a estas alturas, podríamos provocar que nuestro hospedador fallezca?**

**-Esa es la idea, hijo mio- respondió la mujer sonriendo con suavidad y un tono orgulloso a lo que el pequeño a su lado suspiró- solo míralos Divisor… este lugar será una excelente cuna para todos tus hermanos y cuando yo muera con este ser, tu podrás salir y llevártelos para comenzar una verdadera epidemia allá donde pises… así como lo hicieron mis padres, y tus abuelos, y sus propios padres… durante varios siglos…**

**-Y… si yo simplemente no quisiera hacer eso y quedarme a vivir en un solo sitio para variar?**

**La pluma que sostenía aquella criatura se partió por la mitad y el pequeño niño tragó pesadamente antes de encogerse al observar la mirada fría y rojiza de su propia madre que tenía un rictus muy peligroso sobre uno de sus labios**

**-Eres un tifoidea… y como tal, no quiero escuchar ni una sola estupidez como esa nuevamente… me has comprendido?**

**-Por supuesto…- musitó el niño tratando de ocultar el rostro a lo que la mujer delante suyo inspiró profundo y volvió a sonreir, tratando de recuperar la compostura**

**-Muy bien entonces… ve a observar la ciudad, encuentra algún punto de ataque que pudiera sernos de ayuda…**

**-Si madre- replicó el pequeño antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer en las sombras, preguntándose si en verdad su destino sería igual al de aquella mujer, muriendo algún dia en un huésped mientras buscaba multiplicarse y forzar a su descendencia a irse a otra parte para continuar expandiéndose**

**Que ridiculez**

**Si tan solo pudiese sobrevivir y permitirse una verdadera vida fuera de todo eso…**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**A la mañana siguiente, todos en Ciudad Héctor estaban de pésimo humor.**

**-Date prisa Drix, tenemos que irnos!- gritaba Jones mientras la pastilla se tomaba de un trago su café matutino, terminando por echar humo por las orejas **

**-No es necesario estar de mal humor, por lo general es a ti al que se le hace tarde- respondió este antes de parpadear- y para qué se nos hace tarde?**

**-Pues para ver que es lo que está sucediendo con esta fiebre que nada mas no cede!- exclamó el glóbulo emocionado- al fin algo de acción, comenzaba a aburrirme demasiado- dijo para luego, levantar una ceja al ver a la niña que también se ponía sus zapatos- y tú a donde crees que vas?**

**-Yo iré al "Cerebello Games"- dijo la chiquilla, acomodándose frente al espejo una de sus boinas: la de ese día era negra- y tal vez me pase a visitar al tío Topo… me prometió enseñarme a armar una motocicleta para cuando tenga edad y pueda regalarme una**

**-Regalarte nada, con una de esas cosas podrías matarte- regañó el hombre frunciendo el ceño- además, qué hemos hablado acerca del hablar con ese sujeto?- soltó el glóbulo blanco cruzándose de brazos a lo que la niña le observó de reojo con expresión de sin importancia**

**-Tu hablas con él no?- al no recibir contestación de su madre, abrió la puerta- nos vemos después! Trata de no chocar esta vez!**

**-Me habla a mi de chocar cuando ya la regañé ayer sobre salir de la casa- masculló de mala gana antes de abrir grandemente los ojos y palmearse la frente- y yo que todavía la dejo irse! Vaya que soy un asco…**

**-No, solamente eres un distraído… y de todas maneras, siempre logra escabullirse de ti- respondió la píldora con animos antes de palmear la espalda de su mejor amigo que mantenía una expresión que iba entre el fastidio y el desespero**

**-Esa Ernia… acabará por volverme loco un día de estos- murmuró en tono dolorido fingido para luego tomar las llaves del coche- vamonos ya… tu y yo iremos a revisar la playa mucosa… el jefe dijo hoy en la mañana en esa entrevista de televisión sobre una plaga de bacterias estomacales que podrían estar ocasionando esos "dolores sin sentido"**

**-Yo no creo que esa sea la razón- murmuró bajo Drix antes de seguir al otro**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-Maldita sea… yo puedo tener una motocicleta si se me da la bendita gana!**

**Soltaba la cría caminando distraídamente por en medio de la calle antes de escuchar el claxon de un auto y terminar por saltar hacia la banqueta al tiempo que se cubría parte del rostro con su boina y dejaba salir un "lo siento" muy bajito**

**En parte no estaba solamente furiosa por lo de la motocicleta. Esa noche el grupo musical "Atrofia" tocaría en la central de visión, el mejor sitio del mundo porque habría vista panorámica de el exterior… pero NO! Su madre querida y adorada, preocupada porque su "pequeñita" se fuera a hacer daño, había dado el no desde hacía 5 semanas… pero ella ya había comprado el boleto de primera fila!... **

**Claro que la cuestión del dinero le había hecho mentir acerca de que había sido un regalo por parte de su tia María que extrañamente, le había seguido el juego…**

**Cómo iba a decirle que en realidad le había ganado el boleto a un tipo mucho mayor que ella a los malos modos al grado que casi había parecido un asalto? No era como si la fueran a felicitar al respecto, pero…**

**En verdad estaba harta de estar encerrada y tener que escaparse para respirar un poco de aire fresco.**

**Entendía que aún era una niña pequeña pero…**

**En un golpe de rabia torció la mano y de esta salieron cinco largas garras rojizas con las cuales golpeó con fuerza uno de los muros del cuerpo… iniciándose en esta zona una hinchazón que fue aumentando rápidamente de tamaño y que hizo que la niña abriese los ojos con espanto para luego, abrazar su mano en contra de su cuerpo completamente aterrada**

**Malditas uñas retráctiles que aún no controlaba**

**A veces lo olvidaba, debía de tener cuidado con ellas. Lo mejor sería que fuera desapareciendo de una buena vez porque no tardaría en encontrarse rodeada de los plebeyos del comandante Glúteo que seguramente no sería muy piadoso con ella después de su último encuentro hacia tan poco; y esta vez no correría con tanta suerte y seguramente su madre le encerraría en el interior de su habitación bajo llave hasta que fuera mayor de edad**

**-Felicidades Ernia Jones… eres grandiosa- musitó con verdadera vergüenza mientras percibía como la hinchazón aumentaba a tamaños peligrosos, comenzando a aplastar y a hacer caer algunas edificaciones cercanas hasta que el sonido de las patrullas la hizo tensarse y comenzar a escabullirse tan rápido como podía para lograr llegar a donde había sido su destino originalmente antes de todo aquel embrollo: Cerebello Games Center.**

**La cría permaneció en aquel sitio por varias horas intentando distraer su mente de varias preguntas que traía en su pequeña mentecita… y todas relacionadas con aquella maldición que tenía encima y que provocaban que las personas le tratasen peor que a una peste; cómo era que había nacido o por causa de quién que tenía que ser vigilada muy de cerca como si en cualquier momento fuese a ser capaz de asesinar a Hector?**

**Lo único que sabía era que su madre era Osmosis Jones y que a pesar de todo, la adoraba tanto como ella a él**

**Y luego? Quién había sido capaz de enamorarlo como para que ella terminase llegando al mundo?**

**Ni hablar**

**Una explosión hizo que todas las células que se encontraban en el establecimiento salieran disparadas contra la calle y paredes cercanas, incluyéndola a ella que bastante mas lejos y debajo de varios escombros se enderezó a como pudo, tratando de apartar ese horrendo dolor de cabeza producto del golpe que se había llevado por lo repentino del ataque.**

**-MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Es hora de divertirse!- dos células de un color verde limón entraron entre la destrucción de aquel lugar sin prestar atención al resto de células que lograban incorporarse para luego correr aterrorizadas; uno era alto y sonreía burlonamente… el otro, bajito y sonreía de manera similar observando con cruel placer a quienes buscaban alejarse de ellos por todos los medios posibles**

**-Hey hermano! Que tal si le quitamos ese gran peso de encima a la señorita?- dijo el más bajito al ver a una jovencita con un arillo en el estómago, aferrar un bolso.**

**-Es una excelente idea- dijo el mas alto y se dirigió a la chica que se pegó a una pared- hey nena, se buena con nosotros- dijo en un tono burlón- sabes? Necesitamos llegar al corazón y no tenemos dinero, entiendes?- terminó extendiendo la mano- podrías cooperar con estos pobres seres?- La chica gritó mientras el enano alargaba su brazo para tomar el bolso.**

**Una roca se atravesó a la mano de aquel sujeto que gruñó y de inmediato se viró para observar a la niña sucia por el escombro que mostraba un gesto molesto**

**-Y tu que quieres mocosa?- dijo el bajo volteando a ver a la cría… que de repente había sacado una pistola demasiado grande para ella de la cintura de su pantalón- no estás algo chiquilla para estar jugando con cosas tan peligrosas?**

**-Un momento, un momento hermano- dijo el mas alto- se mas educado con las niñas pequeñas- este se bajó al nivel de la cría y la vio directo a los ojos- Qué no sabes que las nenas deberían estar acostadas temprano y no metiéndose en los asuntos de los adultos? Podría ser peligroso- dijo con un falso tono amable al tiempo que mostraba sus dientes amarillos**

**-Y tu no sabes que arruinaste mi puntuación perfecta en mi juego de Stomatchge Pinball?- soltó la niña sonriendo de lado a modo de burla- y ya de por si me sentía de mal humor, así que te aconsejo que ese enano feo y tu se vayan antes de que me lo tome personal… sale?**

**-Me siento aterrado- dijo el sujeto mas alto enderezándose finalmente y comenzando a reir con ganas para luego, gruñir y sonreir aún mas- me temo que ya no podemos perder mas tiempo contigo… lástima, comenzabas a caerme bien… hasta luego, mocosa!- soltó antes de dejar salir varios dardos alargados de todo su cuerpo que de inmediato, fueron disparados en todas direcciones llegando directamente al cuerpo de la pequeña que había abierto grandemente los ojos antes de caer al suelo completamente atravesada**

**Varias de las células presentes gritaron horrorizadas mientras los chicos comenzaron a reír**

**-Bien hermanito- dijo el mayor- continuemos con la diversión!- ambos comenzaron a lanzar sus dardos destructores contra todo lo que estaba a su paso, causando varios estallidos- mama tenía razón, no hay nada mejor que esto!- dijo el pequeño**

**Sin embargo un momento después un largo dardo rojo había salido directo hasta el menor que emitió un chillido agudo al sentir aquella cosa atravesando uno de sus ojos y comenzando a provocarle un burbujeo similar al de una sustancia líquida a punto de hervir**

**-Hermano!... esto duele- se quejó el herido comenzando a temblar y deshacerse mientras el mayor volteaba lentamente temblando en furia y observaba a la cría que extrañamente, se había enderezado aunque aún había varias púas saliendo de su cuerpo**

**Sin embargo, había algo mas saliendo del cuerpo de aquella pequeña celula de color azul. Por la parte baja de su espalda una larga cola rojo oscuro parecida a la de los escorpiones asomaba, brotando de su punta una nueva pua roja que de poco en poco iba tomando una tonalidad al rojo vivo**

**-No sabes cuando morirte, cierto?- dijo el alto avanzando un poco hasta quedar a muy poca distancia de la chiquilla cuyos ojos ahora brillaban intensamente- se suponía que debías de permanecer muerta…**

**-Por qué? Por estas tonterías?- replicó la niña arrancándose una de aquellas largas púas de su cuerpo y dejando ver que una buena parte de esta ya se había derretido y que en realidad, del cuerpo de la niña brotaba una sustancia extraña en los sitios donde sus aditamentos habían logrado atravesar comenzando a caer de poco en poco al suelo continuando con el proceso de degradación; ambos sujetos compusieron sendas expresiones de asco**

**-Pero… no entiendo hermano- dijo el de menor tamaño- nuestras púas desintegran a las células y glóbulos de este organismo… no debería siquiera ser capaz de ponerse de pie… es una niña!**

**El mayor apretó los puños y frunció el entrecejo… su hermano tenía razón. Era imposible!... Ernia inspiró profundo y volvió a sonreir enderezándose mejor y haciendo ondear su extraña cola**

**-Algo como esto es inservible para alguien como yo- dijo mientras desaparecía su "momentánea cola"- usadas contra las células correctas realmente son muy peligrosas y admito que duele que te atraviesen con ellas…**

**-Qué quieres decir con eso?- dijo el alto furioso- maldito glóbulo blanco!... Nuestros dardos eliminan a seres aún más grandes que tu!... Esto no puede ser cierto!**

**-Como has dicho, esta cosa realmente sirve para acabar con los glóbulos blancos como tales- murmuró sacando otro dardo rojo pero esta vez de su mano y observándolo como si nunca en su vida hubiese visto uno- pero yo no soy uno, precisamente… en realidad, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que soy- susurró con expresión pensativa antes de mover nuevamente su mano de la cuál salieron otros seis dardos idénticos al primero- pero ya que al parecer tenemos intenciones muy diferentes al estar en esta ciudad… creo que no podré dejarlos ir… ehm… lo que sea que sean ustedes…**

**-No puedo creer que este teniendo esta charla con una niña…**

**Gruó el mayor de aquellas criaturas antes de hacerse tronar el cuello y luego, componer una pose extraña**

**-Ni hablar… no me gusta matar niños pero haremos una excepción contigo… ¡Destructor Tifoidea!**

**-¡Pegato Tifoidea!- añadió el mas bajito y rechoncho acomodándose al lado de su hermano mientras que la cría acomodaba aquellas cosas rojizas en sus manos y se apoyaba mejor en el suelo**

**En verdad que aquello era ridículo pero ni hablar**

**Aunque era una niña iba a tener que hacerse cargo de eso antes de que las cosas se pusiesen mas feas**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-Jones!- la voz era la del Dynamo y parecía furioso**

**-Por favor que sea una broma…**

**-JONES!**

**-No puede ser, no tenemos tantas horas de haber salido de la casa como para que ya me estén gritando a través del radio… por qué demonios no la amarre a su cama! **

**-Osmosis Jones, por tu bien te ordeno que contestes ahora mismo o ya veremos que tan bien conduces sin tu carné!**

**Eso fue definitivo. El azul tragó ante la voz furiosa de su superior mientras Drix soltaba una risilla; Ozzy le dio un codazo mientras activaba el teléfono del coche**

**-Aquí Jones, por qué tanta desesperación? Sele ha perdido el teléfono del comandante Glúteo?... lo siento pero para consultas incluso por teléfono suelo cobrar…**

**-No seas ridículo, el día que tenga que consultarte algo será porque estoy a punto de morir y necesite de un bufón para irme a las risas…**

**El glóbulo blanco rodó los ojos mientras su compañero se cubría la boca para que no se escucharan sus risas**

**-Bien… entonces que se supone que puedo hacer por el "flamante" alcalde que gobierna ciudad Hector?- inquirió el glóbulo levantando la mirada mientras intentaba no sonar demasiado hastiado**

**-Unos sujetos verdes están atacando en la zona al sur del lugar donde se encuentran- la voz ya no era la de Dynamo, sino la de Dexter, uno de los locos de la bata blanca como los llamaba Ozzy; este parpadeó un poco debido a la sorpresa de que aquel sujeto le estuviese hablando directamente ya que era de los pocos en los que confiaba el alcalde y al mismo tiempo, de las escasas células que no consideraba al ex policía como una molestia llegada de cualquier otra parte- sé que no es lo normal tomando en cuenta que no trabajas para la ciudad… pero esta vez requerimos de tu ayuda, amigo…**

**-Entiendo… quieres que Drix y yo vayamos y nos deshagamos de la peste?- inquirió con un tono mas amable antes de fruncir el ceño- realmente es necesario que vayamos nosotros?**

**-Si, algún problema con ello?- esta vez la voz fue del comandante Glúteo lo cuál hizo que el glóbulo se tensara**

**-Que demonios… acaso ninguno tiene el dinero suficiente para comprarse un teléfono propio?- soltó con fastidio antes de introducirse en un carril lateral y se dirigió de vuelta a la playa, para de ahí pasar al sur- tómense turnos o algo así, pero no me griten todos a la vez! Por todos los cabellos, estoy manejando!**

**-Quienes son esos sujetos?... bacterias de colitis o algo similar?- interrumpió Drix a través del radio intentando calmar los ánimos**

**-No tenemos idea pero destruyeron el Cerebello Games Center!- dijo con voz llorosa el alcalde angustiado por el bienestar de los videojuegos. Sin embargo el glóbulo blanco sintió como palidecía de golpe al venírsele a la mete la imagen de su pequeña niña que justamente aquella mañana había anunciado que iría a aquel lugar a pasar la tarde**

**No podían ser tantos problemas girando a su alrededor. No era justo!**

**-Eri!- gritó acelerando al máximo su coche… tan solo esperaba que ella se encontrara bien; Drix cruzaba los dedos mas preocupado por el bien de las bacterias, que por la chiquilla que según él en esos momentos debiera estar causando otra severa infección en la región muscular.**

**Por mucho que su madre pensara todo lo contrario**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**En ese sitio, las cosas habían ido de mal en peor. El destruir a aquellos dos no fue ningún problema… hasta que otros 30 iguales se aparecieron en su lugar, hermanos de los chicos de verde. **

**La policía había comenzado a llegar en grupos grandes pero tan pronto avanzaban eran asesinados en masa e incluso la cría había tenido problema para esquivar tantas púas lanzadas en todas direcciones por los cada vez mas numerosos sujetos que se extendían en todas direcciones; por muy orgullosa que estuviera de sus fuerzas no dejaba de ser una pequeña por lo que en un punto al sentirse acorralada solo había cerrado los ojos y esperado lo peor**

**Pero entonces alguien la había tomado del hombro y la ocultó en una de las alcantarillas cercanas. Una vez en la oscuridad la cría parpadeó repetidas veces hasta que el efecto de reflejo en sus ojos le permitió la agudeza visual suficiente para ver, gracias a otra de las maravillas genéticas que había heredado y entonces, pudo dar con la figura de alguien apenas mas alto que ella misma y que respiraba agitado, escondido y apoyado contra una pared con expresión preocupada y vigilando que nadie mas les hubiese seguido**

**-Estas bien?-**

**Aquel niño de piel verde e iris rojizo la observaba con preocupación a pesar de que no lucía nada peligroso como aquellas cosas en el exterior**

**La pequeña retrocedió un par de pasos antes de verle con desconfianza**

**-¿Quién eres tu?**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**TBC**


End file.
